Hamilton Characters Playing Truth Or Dare
by IJustCameHereToComment
Summary: Hamilton characters playing truth or dare? This should be fun. Credits to anyone who's ever done this before me.
1. Dare- Make Chocolate Chip Cookies

**A/N: Hey guys, I read a Truth or Dare Hamilton fanfic, and I thought it was really cool. So I thought, "Maybe I should do that." Rights go to the author: HamiTrash282 because she did this before me, and seriously- if you haven't read it, her story is awesome. Okay so this has most of the characters from Hamilton. PM/Comment if you have any ideas and maybe I'll put them in my story! Let's begin. Various hosts for this game, Hamilton is the host for this chapter.**

"Okay.", said Hamilton, "Up first, James Madison and Thomas Jefferson."

Madison turned red when he heard Jefferson's name, "...N-No.. I really don't think this is nessasary... I never even volunteered to play this g-game.."

"Like we're going to take orders from _you_.", scowled Jefferson at his arch-enemy. Alexander just laughed.

"It seemed to me that you volunteered for this game, Thomas, and you did make it very clear you wanted to partner up with Madison for whatever you had to do."

"I am _not_ playing this.", said Madison hoarsely, his cold has gotten worse and worse in the past few days.

"Don't make me get Angelica in here.", warned Alexander.

Dreading what Angelica would do to them, both Madison and Jefferson agreed to play.

"Truth or dare?", smirked Alexander evilly.

"Dare.", whispered Madison. The last thing he wanted was him having to reveal his crush on Thomas through a truth or dare game.

"Dare? This is **Hamilton** for God's sake! What if he makes us do something gross?!", shouted Thomas.

"I dare you two to make chocolate chip cookies.", stated Alexander.

"Whaaaaaat?", asked Thomas, for he had no idea how to bake or cook anything other than mac and cheese.

"That-That's it?", asked Madison, "That's all we have to do?"

"Yes. They better be good.", said Alexander with a smirk. _Thomas baking, this should be fun._

* * *

"Okay, Thomas, preheat the oven.", said Madison.

"Pre-preheat.. the oven?", muttered Jefferson to himself, "P-Preheat..?"

"You don't know how to bake do you?"

Jefferson looked at Madison like he just accused him of murder, "YES I DO."

"O-Okay.. do you want to take the lead?", asked Madison.

"Uh-um.. sure.", stuttered Jefferson. He walked over to the oven, "So I could either bake these cookies for 10 minutes at 400 degrees... or at 4,000 degrees for one minute.."

Madison rushed to the oven, "NO- THOMAS STOP! THATS NOT HOW YOU MAKE COOKIES!"

"So 40,000 for-"

"THOMAS NO!", screamed Madison.

"HOW ABOUT 4,000,000 DEGREES FOR ONE SECOND?", said Thomas, turning up the oven.

"YOU'RE GOING TO BURN DOWN THIS WHOLE APARTMENT!", shouted Madison.

"WE ARE GOING TO HARNESS THE EFFING SUN TO MAKE THESE COOKIES!", exclaimed Thomas, cranking the oven heat up.

"THOMAS- PLEASE."

"How's it going?", whispered Peggy from the doorway.

"THESE ARE GOING TO BE THE BEST COOKIES EVER MADE-"

"Call 911.", whispered Madison.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Thomas' baking "skills" were took from a meme.**


	2. Dare- Kiss Alexander

**Request by: Tardisbluecurls**

 **A/N: Warning: Lams. If you don't ship it I'm deeply sorry for offending you.**

Angelica shook her head at Alexander. They were all in Angelica's apartment since Jefferson burnt down his, and everyone was forced to evacuate. To Jefferson's surprise, the cookies turned out so bad, Madison had to go to the hospital for eating one. (Madison of course didn't want to, but Jefferson forced him by shoving one down his throat.) Jefferson wanted to visit his best friend, of course, but he rather watch this game of truth or dare, hoping Alexander gets humiliated.

"Since Alexander's dare went _sooooo_ well-", snarled Angelica, "I have no choice but to find a different host."

"Wait- but- that's not fair! It's not my fault Jefferson can't bake!", shouted Alexander, "I'm proud of my dare- and now we have one less "Madison" to taint our soul."

"JEMMY'S _DEAD?"_ , shrieked Thomas.

"I hope he is.", murmured Alexander.

"EXCUSE ME? YOU TAKE THAT BA-"

"Enough!", said Angelica, "We need a new host, who wants to be-"

"Oooooh! Me!", volenteered Lafayette.

"No! Not him- me!", shouted Hercules, "He's never even played this before- I have expirence!"

"Hey! Bad mouthing me will _not_ get you anywhere!", said Laf, crossing his arms.

"If Herc's the host I'm out of here!", said Alexander, walking towards the door.

"Oooh, visit Jemmy while your out there!", shouted Thomas after him.

"You know what? Just both be hosts- I don't even care! Just don't burn down my apartment!", said Angelica, "I'm talking to _you_ , Hercules Mulligan. And Alexander, come back here."

Alexander huffed in responce, sitting down next to John.

"Okay- ummmm.. John, truth or dare?", asked Hercules. _Please say dare, please say dare, please say dare..._

"Dare!", said John boldly.

Laf smirked, "I dare you to-"

Before Lafayette could tell John the dare, John stood up, " _WHAT?_ You're daring me to kiss Alexander?"

"What? No- no one did.", said Laf, completely confused.

"I _can't_ believe you want me to kiss Alexander! That's crazy!", scoffed John, "If I have to-"

"No, John. No one wants you to kiss Alexander.", said Hercules with a huff.

"Maybe Alexander wants me to kiss Alexander!", said John, crossing his arms.

"Alexander _does_ want you to kiss Alexander", said Alex, putting chapstick on.

"You know what? Go ahead, I dare you to kiss Alexander.", said Lafayette.

"If I have to! Gosh, I can't believe your forcing me to kiss my best friend!", hissed John, walking towards Alexander.

"This is the most confusing game of truth or dare of my life.", mumbled Jefferson.

"Alexander- I'm afraid Lafayette is making me kiss you. It's crazy but.. it's a _dare_ so I have to.", said John.

"Hurry it up already!", called Peggy.

"Well- if you _have_ to, John.", said Alexander.

John gently tugged Alexander and pulled him into a sweet kiss. Even though Alexander was expecting John to kiss him, he still squeaked in surprise before melting into the kiss. John didn't mind at all when Alexander was unknowingly was playing with John's beautiful hair. They separated their heartfelt kiss when they realized everyone was cheering. Well- everyone except Jefferson.

"Well... that went well.", whispered Lafayette.

"You guys are pretty good hosts, would you like to hurt next round too?", asked Angelica.

"NO!", exclaimed Lafayette, "Never again!"

"Count me out.", huffed Hercules.

 **A/N: Hey guys- sooo that was interesting xD if you have any suggestions pm/comment.**


	3. Truth- Most Awkward Date?

**A/N: Hello, so I don't really have that much to say except to enjoy. Aaron Burr is hosting because no one else volunteered.**

Aaron Burr huffed. _Just hurry and host so I can get the hell out of here._ He scanned the room, looking for someone to pick, "Eliza? Truth or dare?"

"Truth!", smiled Eliza.

"Boooo!", shouted Lafayette.

"Wimp!", murmured Jefferson.

"Okay.. tell us about your most awkward date, and tell us who it was with."

"Hmmm.. oh! So I met this guy who worked at a fancy restaurant I was going to.. and he was hot.. and-"

"Would you get to the point, sis?", interrupted Peggy, "I was there, he wasn't that hot."

"Shush, will you? Anyways, his name was Brendon.", sighed Eliza, "So he was my waiter, right? And at the end of my meal he gave me his number and I gave him his. So we started texting, ya know? And I _really_ liked him! So he finally asked me out on a date. He asked me if I wanted to this French restaurant-"

"LONGUE VIE À LA FRANCE!", screeched Lafayette. (Translation: LONG LIVE FRANCE!)

"-But since I hate French food we went to an Italian place instead."

"Are you _SERIOUS?_ ", questioned Lafayette.

"So I was really excited! I got my hair done, did my makeup, (which took an hour, by the way), wore a fancy dress... fancy shoes.. necklace, and bracelets. I got there and he greeted me and kissed me on the cheek!"

Alexander checked his watch. _Will this story ever end?_

"So our date was going great! Until- well.. in the middle of our dinner he just blurted out, "What's your name, by the way?", and I just stared at him. Because we've been texting for like two months and he didn't even know my name! So it turns out he never caught my name, and when he showed me his contacts-"

"AHAHAHAHAHA!", howled Thomas in laughter.

Eliza glared at him, "When he showed me his contacts it just had my number and it was titled **'Rich Girl At Restaurant'** with two money signs after the contact name-"

Right when Eliza said that everyone exploded with laughter. Hercules was in the ground, rolling and laughing. John and Alex on the other hand were crying from laughing too hard.

"That- That's not funny!", said Eliza, hands on her hips, "I was crushed! His question totally killed the mood of the romantic dinner, never saw him again after that."

John finally wheezing,"THAT IS THE FUNIEST-"

Eliza glared at him.

"I mean- Jerk.", mumbled John.


	4. Dare- Switch Clothes

"Okay.", said Angelica, "Who wants to-"

" _NO ONE WANTS TO HOST!"_ , blurted out Jefferson.

"Truth or dare, Laf?", growled Angelica.

"Oooh, dare please! But nothing embarrassing, I am begging you!", said Lafayette, worried.

Angelica laughed evilly, "I dare you to switch outfits with Maria."

" _EXCUSEZ-MOI?"_

"You heard me. That also includes makeup! Maria will have to take all of hers off. Laf, you're going to need a full makeup job done, Maria will help you with that.", smirked Angelica, pointing to the closet, "Maria, Laf, change."

Lafayette huffed, offering his hand to Maria. She took it, and they walked to the closet.

"DONT FORGET YOUR BRA, LAF!", teased Herc.

"Shut up!", moaned Lafayette.

In about four minutes, Maria walked out. Her curly hair was up in a messy bun, face free of makeup. She wore Lafayette's white, clean shirt and his crisp blue jacket. Lafayette's shoes were too big for her, so she wobbled like a penguin when she walked, "Hola mon amis.", she said in a boring and obviously annoyied monotone.

"Hola is Spanish.", corrected Alexander, "I think you mean bonjor."

Maria glared at him.

"Dang, you look hot Maria. It kinda gives off a bad-girl look for ya.", smiled Elizabeth.

"Better than the original.", nodded Jefferson in approval, "Your accent needs work, though."

"Speaking of the original- Laf! What's taking so long?", yelled Herc.

" _HOW THE HELL DO YOU PUT ON THESE STRAPS?!",_ screamed Lafayette from the closet.

Need help?", asked John, trying his best to hold back a laugh.

"NO- I GOT IT.", screeched Lafayette from the closet, "This lipstick tastes bad!"

"You're not supposed to eat it!", said Eliza, alarmed.

 _5 minutes passed._

"Laf! Quit stalling- get out here! We won't laugh at you!", called out Alexander.

The closet door slammed open. Everyone turned their heads towards the Frenchman. Lafayette was standing there, lips coated in lipstick, an attempt of a smokey eye for his eyeshadow, and his cheeks bright pink, (No one could tell if it was from the blush Maria put on him or embarrassment.) His eyeliner was awful, but in Maria's defense she had to do his makeup in the dark. He wore Maria's long bright red dress, almost radiant against his dark skin. The straps in the back were tangled, but Lafayette barely tried to get them right. Maria's shoes were way too tight and small, and Lafayette could barely even walk without tripping. His hands were clenched into fists, chest heaving up and down from anger.

"MY GOD-", shouted Herc, cracking up.

"New wallpaper!", smiled John, taking a photo.

Peggy exploded with laughter, spitting everywhere.

"THIS WAS THE BEST DARE EVER.", exclaimed Jefferson.

"This bra itches!", complained Lafayette, "How do girls wear this?!"

"Lafayette, would you _please_ accompany me to the ball?", teased Herc.

"Shut up!", hissed Lafayette, "Of course I will!"

 **A/N: Hope you liked! Also, "A Fellow Author", expect your suggestion to become a chapter [yay!] either the next chapter or the one after! But I have a question- any specific song or just a really bad one?**

 **Remember if you have a suggestion comment/pm**


End file.
